


Steve Rogers Does Not Believe in Love at First Sight

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, M/M, tony is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drags Steve out of the apartment to a bar on open mic night and Steve figures out that maybe he does actually believe in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Does Not Believe in Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day Two of my Four Weeks of Fic thing I'm doing over on [Tumblr](https://viennasunrise.tumblr.com/) while I avoid Civil War movie spoilers. <3
> 
> This is unbeta'ed. If you see anything, feel free to say something!

It was the music, more than the smell of stale beer, that had Steve second guessing why he’d let Bucky drag him out of the apartment for the night. He had a charcoal piece that needed to be finished before the show that weekend but the inspiration wasn’t there. Bucky’d managed to lure him out with the promise of potential date material but this place clearly wasn’t going to work out. 

Some underground band calling themselves “The Hammers” was up on stage and the sound mixing was so bad it was impossible to understand the lead singer, much less hear him over the whine of the guitar. It was godawful and Steve was going to be lucky if he didn’t go home with a hangover just from the sound. 

“Justin’s such a tool,” Bucky yelled over the cacophony, “he keeps hoping the lead singer of Cabal will notice him and ask him to sing backup.”

“That would be a huge mistake,” Steve yelled back. Bucky laughed, clapping Steve on the shoulder, before pulling him farther in toward the bar. 

Bucky ordered them a couple of beers just as the band, mercifully, finished their set and hobbled off stage to a round of scattered applause. Somewhere, deep down in a part of him that was deaf, Steve felt bad for the guy.

Steve leaned against the bar as Bucky passed him his beer and winked. 

“Game time, Stevie,” Bucky teased, “I see at least three guys worth your time but because I had to go through all the trouble of convincing you to come out tonight I think you have to go first.”

Steve hung his head in mock frustration and laughed, “Ugh, fine. Ok, blonde in the corner in the green dress.”

“Nah,” Bucky scoffed, “look at the guy next to her. Dark hair, hooked nose… He looks like he’s just looking for an excuse to start a fight. Not worth my time.”

“Alright, how about the girl--,” there was a loud squeal from the amp as the next band took the stage and Steve’s eyes snapped to the stage.

“We all know them,” the bartender yelled into the mic, “they all know we love them, let’s hear it for The Avengers!”

The crowd erupted into cheers as the lead singer took the stage and strummed the first note. He was the single most attractive person Steve had ever seen and he was transfixed. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered to himself. He set his beer back down on the bar, completely engrossed in the sight before him. 

He had dark hair that stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin, his eyes were a deep brown that, even from half a room away, Steve knew he could get lost in. His voice was soft, nothing like the racket that Justin kid had been making, and he smiled into the mic as he sang. Steve could feel his heart pickup as the song hit the chorus and the brunet shut his eyes, leaning into the lyrics, and Steve realized--damnit--that he'd probably just fallen in love. At first sight. This wasn't supposed to be possible. 

The chorus fell effortlessly into the next verse and the brunet shifted just right that he locked eyes with Steve and didn’t look away. Steve felt his face flush as his heart picked up. The brunet winked at him, actually winked, and smiled into the mic again. 

Steve lost track of time, and Bucky, as the band played. He and the lead singer locked eyes several times over the next hour, trading winks back and forth, as the band made its way through their set. Finally, mercifully, the lead singer announced the last song, dedicating it to “the blond adonis by the bar” and Steve found himself making his way toward the stage.

The last note of the song faded and the crowd broke out in cheers again as the band said their goodbyes for the night. Steve edged around the stage, careful not to get too close, and settled against the wall across from the stairs. He saw the lead singer scan the crowd and deflate. It was cute how disappointed he looked but Steve wasn’t willing to make him suffer for too long. He wolf whistled as loud as he could and winked again when the brunets eyes locked with his. 

The other man set down his guitar, said something to his fellow band mates, and practically ran off the stage, jumped down the stairs, and came to a halt in front of Steve. He held out his hand, an adorable blush creeping up from under his collar. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “I’m Tony. Nice to meet you.”

Steve took his hand, taking a chance, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and slow; the perfect first kiss. 

Tony pulled away a little while later and rested his forehead against Steve’s. 

“Hi,” Steve smiled, “I’m Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve” Tony said, running his hands down Steve’s back. 

“You too,” Steve laughed. He felt completely weightless. Like Tony was the answer to a question he didn’t know he’d been asking and somehow he knew this was the start of something that would last.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [tumblr post](https://viennasunrise.tumblr.com/post/142605661625/four-weeks-of-fic-day-two). Come say hi!


End file.
